This is EDEN
by Lioner15
Summary: Eden: A word used to describe paradise or perfection. Hatsune Miku, a newly-born angel, is trying to give life to her own Eden; a Clockwork Doll she names Kaito. She awards him a soul and tells him to live his life with humans. Kaito, now a human, searches for an Eden of his own to fill the gap in his heart. Unknowingly, he gives someone else an Eden while destroying another's...
1. Ushinawareta Tsubasa

**Hello everyone! Yayyyy, new story. I'm sorry if it's really confusing, really. Leave in your reviews (if you want) if yuo were confused about anythign in particular because I know it's kind of all over here haha. Anyways, enjoy! -Lioner15**

* * *

 **The Code of Angels:**

1\. You are merely helpers created for one purpose. You are to not go against what is told or have individual thoughts and just do your job.

2\. Creating souls for humans must be done correctly and quickly. Perfect souls will not be tolerated, as well as defective ones.

3\. Any Angel who goes against the Rules stated above will be sentenced to Hell

Any and every Angel is under these Rules. There is no exception.

* * *

Out of breath, out of time, the newest angel arrived at her work station fifteen minutes late. Panting loudly, she tried vainly to slow her strident breathes back to normal. _There was nothing in the Code of Angels that talked about being late, correct?_ She thought, taking a seat at her desk as quietly as she could.

"New recruit, you arrived late…"

The sharp tone of The Warden in charge and the crack on her small whip made the new Angel snap to attention; straightening her posture and starting directly ahead of her. She dared not speak, as that would just land her in more unwanted trouble.

The Warden made her way down the hall of other desks towards her. Leather boots with spikes adorning them clacked on the white marble and a mean, cold stare painted her face. Long pink hair tumbled down her shoulders loosely, giving the impression that only her hair was seemingly nice. That, of course, was a giant lie, as everyone in the Angel industry knew that The Warden was not to be messed with.

"Do you have a reason for being so late?" The Warden asked as she drew closer and closer to the terrified newbie. "Let me guess…You were nervous and didn't sleep well last night? You wanted to look your best and while doing that neglected to manage your time efficiently? No…Okay, how about this one?" The Warden slammed her fists on the gray marble desk and locked eyes with the new Angel. Unlike most angels, The Warden's eyes were not an inviting color, but a distant and taciturn gaze. "You are a lazy incompetent Angel who does not take her work seriously…"

The newly recruited Angel shook her head, beads of sweat slowly falling down her forehead. "N-No ma'am! I came here to work, really! I would like nothing more than to be part of this job! It was what I was created to do after all, Ma'am!"

The Warden hesitantly reduced her weight of leaning on the desk before removing her hands completely. "…What is your name, newbie?"

"M-My name is Hatsune Miku!" The Angel exclaimed, her voice trembling as she spoke. While trying her best, she just knew that The Warden would prey on her like a large feral cat would prey on a helpless blind mouse.

"Hatsune Miku…" The Warden echoed, her tongue sharp. There had been a rumor floating about the skies of the Angels that this Warden unparticular had been born a demon. He had hired her after converting her to help keep the Angels in line. Whether the rumor was true or not, everyone knew one thing: The Warden was amazing at her job. "Huh…That's an interesting name…Tell me, what is it we angels do exactly?"

 _Why is she asking me this?_ Hatsune wondered, nervously playing with one of her large ponytails that had been braided on her way here. "Well, that is simple. We Angels, made by Him, have the job of making souls for the humans down on Earth. We give them traits and whatnot…That's correct, correct?"

"They are not traits, they are _feelings."_ The Warden said, whipping the crop repeatedly against her bare hand. The palm she was hitting did not grow red, as any other Angel's would. "We give these humans the will to live. It is your job to shape these amazing yet dark creatures into imperfect beings that will live out full lives."

"B-But, what about the humans who end their lives before they can experience all that life can give them?" Hatsune asked, her eyes wide. "He didn't answer my question about that…"

The Warden looked over at an Angel who was sitting uncomfortably to the left of The Warden. "You! Explain to the newbie, now."

The Angel jumped up and stood at attention. "W-Well, any Angel who makes a defective soul will be punished. If you are a new Angel, b-by that it means your first year, and you make a defective soul, it will be overlooked. This policy was put after He found out that most Angels will make defective souls their first time around."

The Warden nodded and signaled for the Angel to sit down. "He speaks the truth…Now, go be a good girl and do a small job for me, newbie…"

"A-Anything, ma'am…"

"Are you familiar with what Clockwork Dolls are?" The Warden asked. With a flick of her wrist, all the on-looking Angels quickly went back to their posts.

"C-Clockwork Dolls…?" Hatsune echoed. "No, I have not heard of them. Keep in mind I was just created two days ago…"

"Yes, Clockwork Dolls." The Warden said, tossing her hair behind her. "They are used for designing how the human you want to make will look. They are also used for newbies to practice transferring souls into real humans."

"Clockwork Dolls…huh…" Hatsune repeated. She enjoyed the way it felt on her tongue as she pronounced it. It seemed to roll right off, like water from a waterfall. The K's were clucked and the S at the end was hissed perfectly. It just sounded perfect…

"Yes, well, as a newbie, you have the job of checking up on them. Relax, they are like corpses, they won't harm you. The worst case scenario is that one of them falls over." The Warden explained, her long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked. "They are down the hall and up the steps. You can't fly up there, mind you."

Hatsune nodded and rose from her seat. The Warden had referred to the Clockwork Dolls as corpses. What a disgusting name for things that sounded so majestic and mysterious.

* * *

The stairs, while a bother, were scaled in a small amount of time. Hatsune did not wish to admit it either, but she did not even know yet how to fly. A large wooden door stood in her way to see the mysterious beings known as the Clockwork Dolls. Pushing it open, she saw…amazing things…

Rows and rows of Clockwork Dolls lined the room. Dressed in elegant fashions from eras long gone, each one had different features and clothes. Decorative drapes and overly large chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It was truly like an entirely new world here.

 _Why did The Warden make going up here sound like a chore?!_ Hatsune thought, taking small steps towards the nearest Clockwork Doll. It was of a female, with a striking gown on. Hatsune curtsied to the Clockwork Doll, and moved onto the next one, doing the same thing. Every Doll was seemingly more beautiful than others.

Finally, after what seemed like all too soon, Hatsune arrived at the last Clockwork Doll. Before she could curtsy to it, she found herself locking eyes with it, and instantly felt absorbed into it.

The Doll was of a man. He stood a bit taller than her, with a slender complexion and pale skin. His eyes seemed like an endless gateway to all the wisdom in the world. He was adorned with a blue jacket, long boots that went up past his legs, and tight golden gloves. He was expressionless, but to Hatsune, it merely looked like he was thinking. His wig atop his head was dark blue, like the color of a dark sky about to go into complete darkness.

Gingerly taking a step towards him, Hatsune lightly brushed the back of her hand against the porcelain of his face. His cheeks were cold, as he was not alive, but that did not concern her. He was perfect. A perfect being such as him deserved an equally flawless soul.

Stepping back from his body, Hatsune made a promise to the Clockwork Doll. "You, with no beating heart or warm, loving soul, I promise you that I shall give you life. I will create the most perfect soul in all existence and bestow it upon you. Then, your gears shall turn to veins, your glass eyes into tearful reflecting spheres, and your cranks into flesh…I promise you, dear Clockwork Doll, I shall make you alive…No matter what I must do, I will carry out this deed to you…"

 **~Part One: Ushinawareta Tsubasa: END~**


	2. Ubugoe Hanataba

**Alright, part two is up! Danyene: It's going to be a love triangle between Miku, Kaito, and Meiko. Shootersky4eva: Eden is both symbolism and the Vocaloid song EDEN which I took inspiration from to make this! Alright guys, enjoy part two!**

* * *

For ten days and ten nights, Hatsune Miku worked tirelessly. She did not focus on anything but her Clockwork Doll's future soul. She often spent the nights sleepless; instead working to make this soul the best and most wondrous soul that could ever exist. It would rival every other Angel's best creation and the man she named Kaito would be the most perfect human being on the face of Earth.

She could see it now. Flocks and flocks of Kaito's fellow humans would travel all across the world to hear the words he wished to say. He would give magnificent speeches and his handsome demeanor would woo both males and females alike. Children would aspire to be like him as they grew. Teachers would teach their students about him, be they in first grade or college.

Souls were, more or less, shaped like an Earth flower known as a red rose. In the silent language of them, they met ever-lasting love. Each petal was a certain part of the soul. The one on the farthest bottom right stood for the memories. The third on the fourth row was ideas and creativity. The one in the center, however, was most important. There, in the rose's center like a beating heart, was the single smallest petal that gave the soul meaning and drive in life. This petal was so very fragile that Angels usually took two or more days to design it to be perfect. Hatsune took five.

* * *

"Hey, you've finally finished your first soul." The Warden said to Hatsune as she finally walked into her work area on the eleventh day. Sitting in between her slender fingers, Hatsune held a rose. It shined it the natural light and even attracted the attention of the other nearby Angels. The Warden leaned close to the soul, studying it with her gray eyes. "You sure went all out on it. That's normal though. Next time around don't take too much time though. Got it, newbie?"

Hatsune nodded, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Yes, ma'am." She responded, her voice basically hollow, like wind flowing through a hole in an old dying tree.

"Now, hand it to me." The Warden commanded, her gaze unwavering and expressionless. "I will take it to our delivery department."

She did not want to do this. The young Angel had expected this, yes, and she had thought of a counter, but she was still basically giving away her baby. She hesitantly held out her hands.

The Warden noticed this hesitation, and made that clear. "Hatsune Miku, is there a problem?"

"O-Oh, no ma'am." Hastune rushed her words, fear written all over her face. "Nothing is wrong, here."

"Really now?" The Warden asked, cocking one of her eyebrows. "Are you sure you aren't breaking one of the rules from the Code of Angels?"

Hatsune shook her head fiercely. "N-No! I am definitely not! I apologize for making it seem like it! Here, take the soul!"

The Warden took the soul and once again quickly surveyed it soundlessly. "Alright. Now get to your post and work on another one." With a single, quick hand signal, The Warden had every other Angel's head turned back onto their own work.

Hatsune sat down, a defeated expression on her face as The Warden took Kaito's soul away. The way she held him was rough and unloving. It made her want to jump up and snatch him back, giving him the love he should be getting. _All in due time…_ She reassured herself _All in due time…_

While Angels do live to do nothing but work, they are sometimes they are allowed to relax and just live their quaint lives. Hatsune was on break when she decided it was a grand idea to finally steal Kaito back. His perfect soul had been away from her for over twenty hours now. She had been quietly working on a new soul, but she had been doing it absent-mindedly. She did not care for the new soul she was making at all. She wanted her Kaito back, and she was going to do anything to fulfill that wish.

As the other Angels began standing up out of their chairs and filing out of the large room. Hatsune did as they did, acting like she was just as the other Angels were. She had a monotone look and put her hands behind her back as she quietly exited. As most of the Angels headed off to the entrance to eat outside, Hatsune turned and sprinted down the hallway. If she remembered correctly, the delivery department was close to here…

Thankfully, she had been correct. Upon entering, Hatsune's blue eyes widened and she held in a gasp. The delivery room was smaller than the creation room, but it was much more brilliance and grandeur. Line after line of Angels stood, each sorting the rose-shaped souls into a container. Putting on her most powerful face, Hatsune took a deep breath and walked straight to the nearest Angel. He did not respond to Hatsune walking over, so she was forced to start up the talk.

"U-Uh, sir, please help me. I submitted a soul that had a critical defect in it, and I need it back." Hatsune said, trying her best to be strong and confident as she spoke. "So, if you would please, could you please retrieve it for me?"

The male Angel looked at the girl like she was crazy. He had a long purple ponytail and a dapper appearance, like all male Angels are supposed to appear. "You must be new…" He said, his deep voice echoing in the hall. "You should know that it does not matter if a soul is bad, it only matters if it is made. So many humans are having children that we cannot keep up. Quantity over quality, young one…"

Hatsune muttered a curse before continuing. "O-Oh…Well, this soul may accidently ruin the entire world…"

The long-haired Angel did not change his stoic expression. "That does not matter. With the death rates occurring lately, your soul will likely just be killed in a war before doing anything of concern to us or Him."

Well, this was definitely not working out how she wanted. Now it was time to beg. "P-Please, sir, I am begging you! I want, no, need that soul back!"

The male Angel finally showed a small bit of expression on his face. "It is degrading to yourself to beg for me to help you. Get some pride in your system and get out of my sight."

Hatsune gathered herself, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Was she really about to lose the perfect soul she had put so much work into? And for what? So he could go die in a useless war or be killed due to the unhelpfulness of the larger powers. "N-No…This can't be…Please, I will never ask anything of you or any of the other Angels again…"

The male Angel gave Hatsune a long look. It was here she truly realized that this Angel was more than ordinary. Like The Warden back in the creation room, he seemed different than most of the cut-and-paste type Angels that filled the desks. Maybe he was this department's Warden…Strange, he was much nicer than The Warden back in the creative department.

The purple-haired Warden stared at Hatsune before he bit his lip. Few small drops of blood trickled down his chin from the mark on his lip. He raised his hand to his mouth and wiped it off before finally saying something. "…If I get your soul back, will you refrain from asking us anything again?"

Hatsune nodded and nearly shouted with joy. "Y-yes, of course! I will never even you catch sight of me! Please, I get my soul back for me!"

The purple-haired Warden nodded slowly, taking a few steps back away from the young female Angel. "Follow me." He instructed. After the words escaped his mouth he made a hasty retreat back towards the farthest reach of the facility.

Hatsune followed him silently, making sure to not make a sound as she passed by hordes of other Angels. They were all too busy working on sorting their souls into color-coded boxes to notice her. They all were expressionless, just like their Warden was just moments before. _Maybe it had to do with them not having to actually create the souls or anything, just box them up…_ Hatsune thought as she finally made her way over to the purple-haired Angel.

Next to him stood a female Angel with a single long side-ponytail and a bored expression. Without making a sound, she dug through her box of newly-sorted souls. The few seconds she did, Hatsune held her breath. She finally released it when the Angel brought out her beloved Kaito's soul. Holding in a squeal, she took the rose-shaped object without a second to lose. "T-Thank you so very much!" She exclaimed.

The two Angels only gave her a bored look in response. It was the purple-haired Warden who spoke up. "Do not ask us for favors again, got it?"

"Y-Yes sir, I won't!" Hatsune said, giving a smile to them. "I-I'll be off now…Thank you again!"

The young Angel skipped her way out of the delivery room, not even looking back at the two who had just helped her. She didn't know their names nor if they said anything about her as she departed, but that did not concern her. Racing up the steps, holding her precious soul close to her bosom, Hatsune reached the top of the staircase and opened up the door to where all her whimsical Clockwork Dolls were. She passed by them all and made her way to Kaito.

There he stood, lifeless and cold. He seemed like he had just gotten there and was waiting patiently for her to bring his soul to him. Hatsune curtsied to him before getting close to his torso, looking up at him and smiling. _He is rather tall…_ She thought, resting the back of her hand on his porcelain cheek. _Especially for one of Asian descent…_

Gripping the soul tightly in her hand, she lifted her arms up and watched in fasciation as the rose-shaped soul began floating out her hand and towards its new owner. Landing right over the part of his chest where his heart was, small roots pushed themselves out from the bottom of the rose. The roots dug themselves under Kaito's coat and, from what Hatsune could only speculate, dug deep into his body.

Nothing happened for what Hatsune thought was much too long. The silence around her was eerie and the sound of wind flowing slowly through one of the hollow dolls disturbed her more. The wind was caused by a slightly ajar window, which made the wind hiss as it passed through.

Just as Hatsune was about to, well, freak out over her beloved Kaito refusing to move, she saw through her tear-infested eyes a small movement of his fingers. She rubbed her eyes with her palms and looked back at his hand to see if it was just a mirage her watery eyes had made.

It wasn't.

First it was the tips of his fingers. Then it was his hand. Following that it was his arms, his shoulders, his neck, his head, his legs, and finally, his heart.

With a gasp, Hatsune found herself crying once more. Her Kaito, her first and perfect creation was real and alive. He looked at his creator with a glazed look in his eye. He opened his mouth, as if he wished to speak. Nothing came out, which he showed surprise to.

"Y-You're alive…" Hatsune said, putting her hand one more time up to his cheek. Instead of the cold and dead feeling, all she felt was warmth and liveliness. "Y-You are really, truly alive…"

Kaito tried to speak once more to speak, but once again no words escaped him. "Your vocal cords must still be being created." Hatsune said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Your eyes are different too. I'm sure in a bit they'll become one single color in a second, my dear."

Kaito looked at the young Angel, unware of what to do now. He was new, that he knew, and he had yet to understand anything else. He wanted to talk, he really, really did. He wanted to talk and sing and dance and discover. He-

BAM BAM BAM

Both Angel and human jumped up at the sound of someone banging violently on the door. Kaito looked down ta Hatsune, who looked absolutely terrified. Did that mean he should be? He didn't understand.

Hatsune began speaking rapidly, and she pushed his thin frame towards the window. "P-Please, Kaito, go out and live life!"

What about this Angel who bestowed life onto him? What was to happen to her? Wishing to know, he dug his heels down onto the carpet floor, trying to slow her down. If he could just talk to her…

Hatsune was obviously not okay with this. With another great push, she shoved him as close as she could to the window. More loud knocks on the door followed by yelling insured, and Hatsune reacted by throwing the window open as wide as it would go. "Now," she exclaimed, "Live out your life, my wonderful Kaito!"

He reached out his hand for her's. He was scared. He didn't understand. Try as he might, he couldn't tell her that.

And so, unable to fight back or scream at her to stop, down he descended. Down; out the window, and towards the clouds. Down; away from the Angel who had just gave him the gift of life. Down; to the world of humans. Down; to darkness and pain as he landed.

 **~Part Two: Ubugoe Hanataba: END~**


	3. Kanashimi Yorokobi

"Ah! Doctor, he's awake! Well, slowly waking up anyways…"

Kaito lifted his heavy eyelids as he saw a man in a long white coat make his way near him. Come to think of it, almost everything in this mysterious room was white. The sheets covering his body, the light filtering in through the windows, the pillows propping him up. So white…yet so tainted.

The man with the long white coat and interesting-looking pieces of equipment strung around his neck put down a paper with ink dotted all over it and gave a warm smile to Kaito. "Hello there, sir. You had a nasty fall from that roof, didn't you…?"

Kaito drowsily stared at him. He had not fully woken up yet, and he felt like his limbs were numb and useless. As he continued to blink, he found it harder each time. It felt as if strong, invisible strings were trying to hold his closed eyes in place.

"I…I don't understand." He said, mumbling his first ever words. Kaito almost gasped at them. His voice was rather smooth, like silk, but at the same time had enough roughness to maintain his demeanor. In short, he was heavily please with his voice.

The nurse in the corner who had called the man earlier fiddled with the edges of her short, brown hair. She wore a pale red sewn dress under her white coat; quite a statement if Kaito said so himself. When she spoke, she was quiet yet concerned. "Doctor Al, I'm not too sure if he is…correct in the mind right now. While we were preforming surgery on his face, despite being heavily sedated, he talked all through it. He mentioned seeing angels, and that he wished to be with his creator. One of the surgeons quickly tested him for a coma, but he did not have one that we could see…"

The man in a coat, apparently named Doctor Al, scanned Kaito with his yellowish eyes. "Let's check then, Miss Sakine, if would you please…"

The woman nodded and turned to face Kaito. She had warm, loving brown eyes to match her eyes, and her eyebrows were narrow and straight. Her completion was youthful yet wise-fully old, so Kaito determined she must've been at least in her middle to late twenties. "Hello, sir." She said, her voice no longer quietly shy. "My name is Sakine Meiko, but you can just call me Meiko. Right now you are in West Osaka Hospital, and Doctor Al over there just saved your life. You've been asleep for a couple days now."

Kaito lifted up one of his arms and pointed to where he felt the pulling strings. "Is that why I feel these things…? What are they, Miss Meiko?"

"Oh, those are your stitches, sir." Meiko said in a motherly tone. "You see, you fell on your face from a great height, so on impact your frontal bone and malar bone cracked open. The shards of broken bone hit your eyes, so we had to extract them out. Thankfully, our surgeons here at West Osaka Hospital saved both your eyes. I am very grateful for that, as you have a wonderful set of complete heterochromia! I mean, one navy blue eye and another dark yellow…you never see that in a Japanese man…"

"Stop admiring his eyes for a second and get back to the point…Although I must admit, his eyes are indeed a sight to behold for anyone…" Doctor Al added, putting one of his hands under his chin. "More than his eyes are very interesting…What is your name young man?"

"K-Kaito…" He replied, lightly feeling the stitches that were on his face, holding it together firmly. "My name is Kaito…I-I feel like I should know more but…I apologize, my mind is still rather fuzzy…"

"That is alright, Mr. Kaito." Meiko said her words with a smile, but her eyes said otherwise to Kaito. She was worried about something, no doubt about it. Had he said something to upset her? No, he had been as polite as possible. "Is there anything you do remember about…this though?"

The nurse named Meiko pulled Kaito's covers away, and Kaito looked down at his half-naked self. On his torso, right over where he felt his heart beating monotonously, was a large pink rose. Upon closer inspection, its owner could see veins running through its petals, and at its base were thick veins that were carrying blood to and from the flower. He spoke softly, taking the fact in. "Uh…It's connected to me…"

Doctor Al rose from his chair and walked over to Kaito's bedside, next to Meiko. "Yes, we noticed that too. We were too surprised and unprepared to move it while you were sedated. It seems to have attached itself to you. The troubling thing is, its nerve cells are connected to your nervous system. If we tried to pull it…well, it would cause you great pain and we've never seen this oddity ever before…"

The blue-haired man looked at them groggily and said, "Yeah…I don't know where that came from either…"

The nurse turned to the Doctor and talked rather quickly. "Doctor Al, I think that he has had enough shock for a bit. Let's let him sleep again and regain his energy. Besides, we have a bit to talk about…"

The Doctor agreed. He swept his brown hair back and cast one last glance at his patient. "Go to sleep, sir. This nurse and I will be here the whole time if you need anything."

With two reassuring smiles, Kaito knew he could sleep peacefully here, and that was just what he did.

* * *

He did not know how long he for, but it must've been a least a couple hours, as the sun was low in the sky when Kaito opened his eyes to see what was outside the window. Sunset was nearing. It was a beautiful thing, yet a sad thing as well. The sunset itself was magnificently pretty, but yet also rather depressing. After all, it meant the day was dying; slowly, without a sound it passed away, with barely any to mourn it. What a sad fate…

"Doctor, I get that we are low on rooms, but we still have no idea who this man is!"

Kaito drowsily turned his head to the side to pick up on the conversation better. Who were they talking about? Maybe he was going to share a room with another person.

"I know, and I'm very sorry Miss Sakine, but we need you to do this for us. I'll even give you a raise if you do!"

"I don't need a raise." Meiko retorted to Doctor Al, "I need to make sure that Len and Rin are safe. I know that this Kaito man probably isn't a bad person, l but I am just looking out for their well-being…"

Doctor Al's voice became hard and rough in a quick matter of seconds. "Miss Sakine, if you do not do this for the hospital, we will be forced to fire you. I know you are just looking out for your sister's children, but I have to do what the management says to do. I cannot bring him to my house, and you know that! Please, Miss Sakine, take him in!"

Take him in…? What was going on? "Hey…Are you two arguing over me…?"

The two turned abruptly, fear in their eyes. It was obvious that they did not want Kaito hear overhear whatever they had just said. It was Meiko who spoke. "A-Ah, no, of course we weren't arguing over you!"

Kaito knew she was being dishonest. Anyone could've. "Miss Meiko, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm positively sure you're lying about that…"

Meiko opened her mouth to respond, but before anything could escape her ruby-red lips, Doctor Al had intercepted her. "Mr. Kaito," He started, "I am sad to say that we are having a problem with the amount of rooms available and the amount of patients that need to be tended to. Our manager has requested that we take all of the patients who are recovering and take them someplace else. I am bringing home three people home with me, and cannot fit any more into my house. I asked Miss Sakine to take you home with her, and that was what we were discussing. Did we wake you?"

"Oh, no." Kaito said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I woke up for no real reason, sir. Oh, Miss Meiko," Kaito turned his gaze to the nurse who was once again nervously playing with the tips of her hair. "I will not cause any trouble in your home, I swear on my life. I shall only stay there until my memory becomes a bit clearer, then I'll leave and stop being a troublesome pest of a man."

Upon gazing into Kaito's yellow and blue eye, the only thing Meiko would say was, "Alright…"

* * *

It was quiet in the dungeon. Of course, there was the exception of a few noises of rats scuttling about and a flame burning itself out to death.

It was dark in the dungeon. If one tried to stretch their hand out to see it, they would not be able to. Looking down at bare feet would not end in success either.

It was dry in the dungeon. Parched, cracked lips could only be soothed by saliva brought to them. Nostrils would flare at the dust that would enter as they breathed in and out.

It was lonely in the dungeon. Anyone, no matter how introverted, would be upset after that much time. And she, the one with long teal hair and matching eyes, was the loneliest of them all.

 **~Part Three: Kanashimi Yorokobi: END~**


	4. Life's: Pandora

The clothes Kaito had been issued were what was called "normal". While Kaito did not know exactly what that meant, he was still grateful to be out of his paper clothes and into real ones. They were blue and white, and he was expected to put them on in layers. Lying on top of his flower was a chore, as he made sure to be precise and gentle as he did so. He did so, and once Miss Meiko had clocked out for the day, he and her were outside of the hospital and onto the sidewalk.

"This building is extremely large." Kaito stated as he looked up at the concreate structure in front of him. It's once pure white bricks had become dark gray after years of standing up to wind and rain and thunder. "It looks as if you could touch the clouds if you stood on the roof and reached your hand up."

"I don't think it's that high up, Kaito." Meiko said as she closed the glass door. She glanced her brown eyes up for a split second to look too, just to smother the child inside her asking if that was indeed true. No disappointment was felt when she reassured herself that it was not possible. "It would have to be as high as an airplane to touch the clouds. No buildings in the world are that tall."

Kaito stayed still as Meiko began walking to the right, heading to her home. With a soft yet determined voice he said to his retreating friend, "If you keep with that limited look on life, you'll never touch the clouds…"

Meiko barely heard him, but she knew what he said. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, clutching her red purse rather tightly. "Excuse me?"

Kaito only shrugged and made his way towards her. "Nothing, Miss. Only speaking aloud, that's all."

Meiko cast her eyes upon him, still continuing to walk, just at a much slower rate. The brown-haired woman replied, "That sounded like something only a child would propose, you know…"

At this, Kaito was confused, "Huh? You make it sound like having an innocent look on life is bad. It isn't you know. In fact, it can make people much happier and have a better outlook in life."

Meiko said nothing in reply. This man claimed to have no memory of anything, correct? Then why, oh why, did he have the mind of someone who belonged in ancient Greece along with the other philosophers? She kept her eyes to the front, not letting them stray away from their path and onto the man beside her.

No, not the man beside her…the mystery beside her.

* * *

The sharp smell of apple pie, potato chips, and something else Kaito knew not of met him as he and Meiko entered her home.

"Please, take off your shoes there. I have some slippers that could fit you in the other room. Please, wait there." Meiko instructed, taking her light jacket off and placing it in the closet.

"I will, don't worry." Kaito reassured her, not moving off from her white entrance carpet.

Meiko gave him a quick look and then a curt nod before she set off on her way to get him shoes. Kaito stuffed his hands into his pockets and found his eyes searching the walls. Pictures adorned them, and the blue-haired male simply couldn't help but look over them all, making sure to soak in details.

One was a picture in a gold frame of Meiko having her twenty-first birthday, as evident by her birthday cake that said 21 on it. Another was a picture of two young children playing together in a sandbox…well, they weren't really playing; one was hitting the other's head with a purple shovel while the other burst into tears. The last picture Kaito stared at, however, was the most interesting.

In it was Meiko, obviously, but with much longer hair. It looked to go down past her chest, and her brown eyes were lively and filled with excitement. Standing next to her was a woman, roughly the same age, with blue eyes and hair as golden as the sun. She was wearing a rather revealing outfit that was all black and had make-up seemingly caked into her face. The golden-haired girl held a trophy of the same color as her locks in her hands, and it had something written at the bottom. Kaito attempted to squint his eyes, trying to read the inscription, but his stitches held his eyelids from doing so. As Meiko reappeared, Kaito faced her. He did not want her thinking he was snooping through her stuff.

"Here we go." Meiko said, slippers in hand, "I've brought you these. They are a bit small, but I'm sure you can cope with them."

Kaito nodded and put them on his feet. Making a mental note to ask his hostess who indeed this person was, he stayed silent about the subject. "Thank you very much. I don't mind if they're small, really."

Meiko opened her mouth to say something, but a ghost of some sort must've closed it for her, as she ended up saying nothing and just walked on deeper into her house.

"Aunt Mei, where is the ketchup?"

"Ew, don't tell me you're adding that yucky sauce to those chips again!"

"Hey, it's my life, I choose how I wish to live it!"

Kaito entered the living room with an obviously-distressed Meiko to see two children. The one was a girl, her short blonde hair being twirled inside a curling iron. To her side was a boy, who had matching hair and a small pony-tail, holding a game console controller in his sweaty hands. His blue eyes were locked onto the TV screen. On the ground next to the two were open bags and candy wrappers scattered around.

"Len, Rin, please stop fighting with one another about things like that. Len, the ketchup in where it always is, in the refrigerator." Meiko said. When neither child looked up to face her or even acknowledge her very existence, she said, "Children, this is Mr. Kaito. He will be staying with us for a short time until he fully recovers his memory."

The two, named Len and Rin, turned towards Kaito with matching bored expressions. The two chorused a "Hiiiiii." Before the girl turned back to her hair and the boy to his game.

"It is my pleasure to meet you." Kaito, not wanting to be impolite, bowed to them before saying, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I will bother you as little as possible, I promise."

"Sure thing."

"Whatever."

Sighing, Meiko signaled Kaito to continue following her, which he did. She made her way to the kitchen, sat her purse down, and opened the fridge to try to find Len's food. "I am sorry about them." Meiko said, "Children at age fourteen are such ungrateful, little slobs. Even when I was their age, I was more considerate…"

What could he say? The blue-haired man had no recollection of his childhood. He decided to be quiet as a result. Seconds passed before he said, "Are they not really your children? I heard one of them, Len I presume, call you Aunt Meiko."

For a second, Kaito witnessed Meiko once again awkwardly fiddle with the ends of her hair. It was obvious she did not want to answer the question, but as Kaito attempted to say something to dismiss it, but she end up saying something. "Yeah, they are my sister's children…"

Kaito did not pester her any more after. She had her honest reasons to not go any deeper on the subject. "I see…They are…certainly something though."

"Yes, if you're putting it nicely…" Meiko said, unloading the ketchup from the fridge before calling out to the kids. "Len, Rin! Please come over here. I have ketchup and this month's issue of Girl's Garbage."

"For the last time, Aunite Mei, it's Girl's Garage!" Yelled Rin as she emerged from the living room with her hair still in an iron. Len followed her, his glasses pushed high upon his nose's bridge. In his left hand was a bag of chips, and the other held his cell phone.

"Honestly, I don't see how you can mess something so simple up as that!" She continued, grabbing the magazine, but not before Kaito had a chance to look it over. It was some collection of pictures and short stories of girls who balanced keeping beautiful while also being successful engineers and mechanics. Well, at least that's what he got from the cover alone anyway.

"Give her a break, Rin." Len said, his voice monotone and disinterested to the core. "You have bigger worries to think about. Like, how you will even get the money to go college to be what you wanna be. How the hell are ya even gonna graduate school when all you ever do is dress yourself up all pretty."

"Just shut up!" Rin snapped, "No one cares what the hell you say! You're just some nobody!"

"Len, Rin, stop arguing for a second, please, and be nice for at least a few seconds." Meiko pleaded, her voice strained and obviously tired. "I had a long day at work today, just please get along…"

Kaito knew he had no business with telling these people how to act, but he could not restrain himself. He put his hand to his chest and, with a calm voice, began talking to them. "Children, I understand sibling rivalry is a popular thing nowadays, but giving more stress to your poor Aunt Mei is not exactly the nicest thing to do."

"Psh." Drops of spit hit Kaito's face as Len talked through his braces. "Why should we listen you? You have amnesia, right? Try to settle your own life before telling us how to live ours."

Meiko's patience was wearing thin. "Len, Rin, I swear…At least be a bit respectful to the poor man. He's been through a lot."

"No, it's alright." Kaito said, bowing his head in a respectful way. "I must gain their respect, after all I am the outcast here. Children," he said, bending down to meet their height. "Each of you give me a challenge, within reason, and I'll do it. If I succeed, you must treat me as one of your own, got it?"

The twins exchanged glances, and then, like weeds growing from an unkempt garden, the two grew smirks across their faces. It was Rin who said something first.

"Alright…can you bring your leg straight up? You know, like the ballerinas do?"

Kaito smiled at her request. "Let me see…" Lightly planting his left foot behind him, the man readied himself as the three watched, their eyes unwavering away from them. With one swift movement, and using all his power he could muster, Kaito had his leg straight up in the air. Using his arm, he caught it and helped lift it to the point where it was right next to his face. "L-Like this…Right?"

Only Rin's slow nod told him he had done it. Slowly he lowered his leg, feeling a bit of pain in doing so. Then again, who would not have pain from that? "Alright," Kaito said, "Len, what's your challenge?"

Len took a gulp before saying, "Uh…Hm, how about you try your hand at my game? If you can beat my score, you have my respect…Some of it anyways."

Kaito willingly agreed and Len took his challenger to the living room. He booted up the console as Meiko tugged on Kaito's arm. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked him.

The blue-haired man nodded. "Of course I am. I just want to make sure that they trust me."

"Here…" Len handed the controller over to Kaito, who took it and sat down on the floor. "Aright bud, how to I play?"

"Don't call me bud." Len said, rather coldly, "It's Len. The game is just a simple rhythm game. It is pretty hard to master though; took me a month just to get my first perfe- Hey, that's the hardest song! What are you doing playing it?!"

"Proving myself." Kaito said with a smile. His fingers were a blur as he played. The fast rhythm and multitude of notes did not seem to weigh him down. In a mere two minutes and thirty seconds, Kaito had gotten a score just under Len's high score.

The twins were stunned. This man was no man, he was super human!

"So," Kaito said, turning towards Meiko, his ever-present smile shining. "Do _you_ have a challenge for me?"

The only words Meiko mustered were, "Yeah…G-Get a shower, you smell rather putrid…"

 **~Part Four: Life's: Pandora: END~**


	5. Yuugen no Toki wo

"Get up!"

"What if I refuse…?"

"If you know what's good for you, do not refuse."

Hatsune tilted her head towards the two people at her cell's entrance. She was sprawled on the ground, her pigtails undone and her body covered with a dirty, beige dress. Her once hopeful, sparkling eyes and happy demeanor where long gone. She stared at the two people facing her and said with a hollow way, "Ah, trying to scare me into giving up, I see…"

The first person who spoke was the angel that Hatsune had convinced to give her Kaito back; The Delivery Warden. His long purple hair was undone, and his voice was tired and old-sounding. "Just please do what we say…"

The Warden that Hatsune was more used to cracked her whip on the metal bars. Instead of making Hatsune jump, which was her intent, The Delivery Warden ended up jumping. She ignored that fact and instead said with a venomous tone, "Look, newbie, you broke the Code of Angels! The whole society is freaking out because of you! Y-You mistake!"

As teal-haired angel turned herself over, her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten in three days. Her body was becoming painfully thin and bones jutted out from her sides. "That's pretty mean." She stated, slowly blinking. "What if I said you're a demon? That would be mean too…"

Through gritted teeth, The Warden mustered up a, "You don't know the half of it…"

"Megurine…" The Delivery Warden turned to the woman, but she shooed his gaze away with a flick of her black-gloved hand. Even the other Wardens were scared of her…

"Hm…" Was all that Hatsune responded with, squinting her eyes to study the two better. The Delivery Warden had large bags under his eyes and his unkempt, wild hair was not the same as it was the day she gave life to Kaito. The Warden, who actually owned a name it seemed, (usually only the Wardens would share their names with each other to keep up their image) was much more skittish than usual and was even more no-nonsense. Maybe it was because they did not know what she up to…?

"Just get up already you disgrace to angel-kind." The Warden said, her cold voice like a silver thorn being shoved deep into her enemy's heart. "Now get off of that disgusting ground and onto your feet!"

"Fine, fine…" Hatsune said, gathering her bearings and standing upright. "There…"

"Good," The pink-haired Warden said, pointing the way she wanted the angel to walk. "Now go that, and don't even think about any funny business…"

"I won't." Hatsune promised. Her words rang true. She was absolutely not in the mood or the state to try to fly or run on foot away. "Trust my word."

"I have a hard time doing so…" The Delivery Warden said, walking in front of Megurine.

In the past few days, he had never been so nervous and scared in such a short amount of time. Everyone around him was seemingly out to get him, and all he wanted was to be left alone to think…Was that so damn wrong? According to all the recent investigations, it was.

"Kamui," Megurine's sharp voice made the tired male Angel snap to attention.

"Hm?"

"Did the higher-ups check your living quarters as well?" She asked. Kamui was in front of her, and he believed that if he even turned around for a split second to check what her expression was (after all, her voice was so expressionless there was no way of telling from that alone) that she'd hurt him.

"Yeah, they did." He replied, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. After a tiring day of work, he had come home to find his stuff all tampered with and requests, no, orders to be interrogated throughout the night.

"What are you two talking about, if I could ask?" Hatsune piped up, ever so gently turning just a bit to face The Delivery Warden. He almost jumped at her eyes. They had no hope lingering inside them, but those teal orbs did have something…he just didn't know what. It was an emotion he was not familiar with…

"We're talking about all the problems you caused us." The Warden hissed, placing one of her hands on her hip. "Why the hell would you have such a ridiculous idea of giving a great soul to a clockwork doll? Those things are just puppets…Besides, your so-called 'perfect' soul has plenty of flaws in it."

"Kaito is perfect, I have no idea what you're talking about. What you see as flaws must be wonderful traits in my eyes…" Hatsune said, her bare feet groaning in pain as she took each step. The dungeon was never cleaned, so rat droppings, bile and vomit, blood, feces, and other things that were taboo to speak of stuck to her dirty, now dark-brown feet. The occasional squishing sound made Kamui shudder. He feared deeply what he would find on his boots after they exited.

As the three neared another cell, a voice from the corner, hidden in shadow, grumbled, "Let me ouuut…I'll be a good boyyy…I promisssssssssssssse…" His voice was slithery and almost nightmare-ish. Even Megurine found herself trying to speed up past the man's cell.

"Why's he in here…? In fact, why is anyone in this vile place?" Hatsune questioned as she continued to pass other cells.

"Ah, they've all done something to violate the code, just as you have. Mostly they broke Rule 1, which you did too…These Angels acted upon themselves…Like Kasane over there. She refused to have her soul die in a fire, like he was supposed to, and resorted to violence. The man who hissed back there, Yuuma, hoarded his souls and never gave them out. There was also some girl named Alys who…ah…I can't remember clearly…" Kamui informed her.

"Hm…Has any Angel ever been put down here due to making deals with a Demon?" Hatsune asked, "Because if so, me giving a soul to a doll doesn't seem too bad. In fact I basically did my job; give a human a soul and send him to live."

"But he wasn't born correctly." Megurine said, smacking her whip across the hand of one of the prisoners who was trying to touch her. "We make souls and deliver them to fetuses. It doesn't matter if they are aborted or die in the womb, we have to make a soul anyway. But this Kaito was a doll, a doll you fell for and gave life to. That is strictly out of what we are supposed to do."

"All I did was follow what I thought was right…" Hatsune said, stopping at the entrance to get out of the prison.

"Exactly…You did what was not told of you. That's against regulations." Kamui stated, walking in front of Hatsune and facing the door. The purple-haired Warden pulled out a key from his breast pocket and turned it. The door unlocked, and he walked out first. Hatsune and Megurine followed as the three saw daylight one more. It was so shocking that Hatsune had to cover her eyes. She had not seen it in what felt like forever.

"A-Ah…Very bright." She commented. "To think my eyes are burning from just a little natural light…"

"Yeah," Kamui said, half-heartedly. Waiting to meet the three were two other angels, ready to take Hatsune off the Wardens hands. "Okay, now go with them so we can get back to work."

"Got it." Hastune sighed, stepping slowly towards the two other soldigers. One step...Two steps…Three.

Then she ran.

"Get back here right now!" The Warden screeched, immediately taking after the young Angel. Her wings unraveled themselves from her back, but she did not fly after her.

Kamui, who had a bit of a delay reacting, gasped and stood there while the guards and Megurine launched into action. He hurried after his comrades unraveling his own wings as well. Why hadn't Megurine flown though? There was enough room to. Shrugging, he took flight and tried to make up distance.

"Damn it, don't let her escape!" Megurine yelled, barking order after order at the three other Angels. "She's going to try to get to the land below! We cannot allow it!"

Hatsune reached her pale hand out towards her exit. Her hair streamed behind her like a large, teal ribbon. Her once bright, white wings, now were dirtied and gray. They flapped so hard, but her energy was so scarce, she felt like she was barely off the ground. She was so close…so close.

Yet just too far.

 **~Part 5: Yuugen no toki wo: END~**


	6. Michinaru Myakudou

A puff of steam escaped the room as Kaito opened the wooden door. A dark purple towel was tight up against his waist, and his still-dripping hair was like a heavy blue rag on his head. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes and let out a sigh. Hopefully no one in the house would get angry at him for taking all the hot water. In all honesty he felt guilty about it. Maybe he'd do another challenge to atone for it.

First thing was first though, he needed a set of clothes before he did anything else. Meiko had just probably forgotten to supply him any. The woman had more important things on her mind.

Thankfully, one of the children showed her face when she did. "W-Whoa…Damn son, were you a body builder before you lost your memory?" Rin asked, resting her perfectly manicured fingers over her nose. "You're abs are really ripped."

Kaito only shrugged. "No, I don't think so. That stuff isn't too important to me. It's just a six pack, nothing too impressive."

Rin smirked; her eyes glistening. "Trust me, Mr. Eyecandy, tons of people would disagree with you. Me being one of those people…"

The blue-haired man awkwardly pulled the edges of his towel up a few centimeters. "I-Is that so…Um, could you please ask your Aunt if she could get me some clothes? I'd appreciate that…"

"Aw, alright…Wait there then." Rin scampered away, holding in her urge to laugh.

Reliving a sigh, Kaito returned into the bathroom. Steam had taken over the entirety of the mirror, so using the back of his hand, Kaito wiped it all away. When he saw his reflection, the blue-haired man staggered back.

Facing him in the mirror was a lifeless doll. Its eye sockets were filled with what he could only assume were jewels, staring off to nowhere. Its face was disinterested and blank, like it had been watching paint dry for the last twenty years. Dust congregated all over its porcelain skin, as if it had been stuck in someone's attic since it was made. Stiff clothes from a different country and a different time adorned its slender body.

Kaito blinked once, twice, three times. The thing in the mirror did not move or disappear. Hesitantly, Kaito rose up his left arm, and snapped it back down. The reflection did the same. He then rose the right arm, and lowered it, this time slower. The reflection did just as he did, the only difference was it moved much more robotically.

The blue-haired man tilted his head next, to which the reflection did the same. He opened his mouth, and it copied him exactly. When he tried sticking out his tongue, however, the doll in the mirror only opened its mouth a small inch and revealed it was lacking a tongue.

Gingerly, Kaito pressed his index finger onto his cheek. The doll copied, except as soon as its finger made contact to its pale skin, the thing soundless shattered into thousands little bits. The pieces of the doll fell like paper out of the mirror's edges. No real reflection stood in the mirror, even after it was gone.

"Kaito, I have your clothes out here waiting for you." Meiko's voice broke disturbing silence that Kaito was seemingly trapped by. "Could you open the door a bit so I can hand them to you?"

"O-Oh, sure…" Kaito replied, taking another shaky glance at the mirror before walking to the door and opening it a crack. "Thank you." He took the bundle of clothes without saying anymore and closed the door.

He got dressed in a hurry, not daring to look at the mirror. What was that thing? It obviously wasn't a figment of his imagination, that was for sure. The fact that its soulless eyes stared deep into his disturbed him greatly. If he could sum up that terrible thing in one word, it'd be…cold…

* * *

"Len, for goodness sakes, go to bed!"

Sitting cross-legged on the floor was the blonde teen, bags under his eyes and ketchup covered potato chips hanging out of his mouth. The only light that illuminated the room was the bright light of the TV, which showed a role playing video game. "I can't, Aunt Mei." He said, spit flying from his lips. "I gotta finish grinding to level 58."

"You can do that after school tomorrow." Meiko stated, her arms crossed and her eyes half closed. "Now, turn that damn thing off before I pull the cord and put it in the closet!"

"School is not worrying." Len said, slurping Mountain Dew. "I can get dressed very quickly."

"Well, Kaito needs to sleep! Isn't that right?"

The blue-haired man was sprawled across the brown couch, facing away from the lit screen. He rubbed his eyes as he answered. "Yeah, I suppose so…Though I doubt that he'll be falling asleep after chugging down that five hour energy drink…"

"That's right, It's useless to send me to bed now, Aunt Mei…" Len equipped a sword onto his character and switched the inferior weapon to his second party member. "Just leave me alone for now, thanks."

"Len, for Christ's sake, listen to something I say for once and just do it! Your sister listens a-" Meiko had begun to raise her voice, but before she could say anything more, Len stood up and shouted even louder.

"My sister this, my sister that!" He yelled, his controller slipping out of his sweaty grip and onto the hard tile. "You're always comparing me to someone who is the opposite of me! I don't want to be like my sister! Have you ever given that a damn thought!? Now leave me the hell alone…" Just when he seemed done, with a tainted look, Len sputtered, "You'll never be like Mom…"

Meiko stared at the ground, her brown eyes hidden from view. "I…I am not aiming to act like your mother…My sister had no idea how to raise children…"

"Ha, guess it runs in the family." Len said slyly. He leaned down to pick up his video game's controller, but before his fingers could grip the plastic thing, Kaito swiped his hand across the floor and took it before the blonde could.

"After an argument like that, I'll be taking this." Kaito stated, setting it to the right of him on his couch. "Sorry bud."

"What?! Look man, I don't care that you're a guest here or that your memory is gone, you don't have any power to tell me what to do!" Len yelled, his blue eyes blazing with the fire of anger. "Now gimme it!"

"Not until you apologize to your Aunt for what you've said." Kaito said, lightly slapping away Len's hand as he attempted to grab the controller. "I passed all of your trials earlier today, and I was to be officially to be respected around here after, right?"

"D-Don't use my own words against me!" Len exclaimed, pushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes and giving Kaito a death stare. "I hate that…"

"Well I hate people who go against what they say even more…" Kaito stated, narrowing his eyes the best he could as his stitches fought to keep them still. "Now, go to your room. I'll finish this up for you."

"But-"

"Go."

"…Screw you!" And with that, the teen was running off to his room.

Meiko stood with her jaw agape. "H-How the hell did you do that?" She asked, her eyes blinking wildly in shock. "I've tried forever since they came here to get them to not fight with me and just do what they're told but…W-Why did they listen to you!? Are you some sort of child whisperer?"

Kaito shrugged as he reached for the PlayStation controller he'd taken from Len. "I have no idea, miss." He pressed the save button and then quickly turned the hard-working console off. "…Hey, you're a nurse, perhaps you could help me with something…"

Meiko instinctively reached for a few strands of her brown hair. "I'm not sure I could. I'm no doctor, only a nurse. I can deliver babies, but I doubt you'd need help with that."

Letting out a chuckle, Kaito shook his head. "I don't need help with any of that, thank you. No…do you know anything about if people who lost their memory sometimes hallucinate? Just curious…"

Pressing her long fingernail against her ruby red lips in thought, Meiko tilted her head. "I'm not entirely sure…I'll ask Doctor Al in the morning. If anyone would know, he would….Why? Are you experiencing anything like that?"

"Oh, no….but thank you for your concern." Kaito put the controller down on the table nearest him and smiled. That doll who appeared in the mirror…He wouldn't tell her about it. Kaito would not tell anyone, in fact. Not wishing to keep focused on what he saw, Kaito continued with, "You're very nice, miss…thank you again for giving me a place here."

"It's nothing. I can't turn away someone in need." Meiko said, dipping her head respectfully. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave and going to sleep."

"I expected so…Good night then, Miss." Kaito then proceeded to toss a blanket over his entire body, face included, and said nothing more.

"A-Ah…Good night to you as well…" Meiko replied before heading upstairs.

* * *

CLANG

Kaito shot up from his sleeping position, alert and wide awake. There had been a loud noise right next to him that had woken him up instantly. He turned his mismatching eyes towards where the sound came from. What he saw did not surprise him.

"Rin, what are you doing up? It's…" A side glance to the clock on the wall followed, "One in the morning."

The girl stood there stricken in place next to a shelf. In her hands was a broken trophy. Even in the dim light of the dark room, Kaito could see what looked to be a solid pound of make-up caked onto her face. "I-I, uh…" She stuttered.

"Let me guess…" Kaito said, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "You were trying to sneak out to meet up with either your friends or a romantic interest, and you were trying to go without waking me up…But you knocked into the shelf on your way out because of the darkness and broke that trophy. Am I right?"

Rin seemed awe struck. "S-Shut it…I can usually see where I'm going because Len is always awake and playing videogames…"

"Oh, so this isn't your first time sneaking out?" Kaito asked, rising to a sitting up position. "Does your Aunt know?"

"N-No…Only Len does…W-Whatever! I'm going back to bed! You've ruined my fun!" The girl then threw down the broken trophy and stormed off to her bed, hitting her right shoulder against the nearest wall on her way.

Kaito sighed as he rose up to get the broken trophy and put it back where it belonged. It had been snapped right in the middle, but with a good amount of glue, it would easily be fixed. On the top was a small statue of a dancer, and on the bottom half was a plaque. The words were crossed out with a sharpie, but even with the dim light and the black ink over them, Kaito could still read them clearly.

National 2001 Sing/Dance Tournament

2nd Place presented to Sakine Meiko

 **~Part 6: Michinaru myakudou: END~**


End file.
